UnA DiFiCiL ReLaCiOn
by carisma266
Summary: despues de tantos problemas por fin estaban juntoso y serian felices no entonces por que ahora se daban cuenta que la diferencia de edada si inportaba en una relacion.asi que pasaria ahora que se daban cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que arian...


Hola mis jóvenes lectores que dirán de mi ahora esta loca que mosco le pico, jeje por que sube una historia nueva jeje, pero es que la verdad no tenia nada que hacer mmmm que raro en eso verdad jajaj pero bueno ya se imaginaran como estaría de aburrida un sábado por la noche sin salir a bailar eso si que es sorprendente de mi déjenme decirles que hasta mis padres se le hiso raro pero es que la verdad después de casi un año saliendo los fines de semana no seria nada mal descansar…. (forzosamente aclaro) ok esta bien diré la verdad es que mis amigas no tuvieron ganas de salir así que me tuve que acceder y quedarme en casa que no se crean les hable a todos mis contactos y para colmo o por que kami dijo ya basta Berenice ya estuvo de tanto cotorreo me puso trabas para no salir este día ufff… que feo sentí…. Jajaj…. pero bueno yo ya empecé hablar como loca verdad…. pero como decía me quede escuchando un poco de música romántica y ahí fue escuchando una canción se me vino la inspiración y me pregunte a mi misma si supongamos que kakashi y sakura tuvieran una relación que en verdad le ruego a kami que Mashashi se le ocurriera por fin darnos el gusto de un kakasaku, (cof cof perdón), que pasaría con esa relación por que ya viendo las cosas realmente no creen que seria difícil por que para empezar el gran problema que tendría es la diferencia de edad a un que me escuche bien grinch es que si seria un problema por que vean sakura e joven y esta en plena juventud mientas mi querido kakashi que amo ya es un hombre maduro …realmente seria fácil esa relación…así que ahí fue donde mi ardilla se puso a trabajar en esta pequeña historia que para mi forma de ver así seria … así que léanla y dejen sus opiniones si realmente no seria así bueno claro no como lo que escribí pero si la idea no… así que bueno ya basta de tanta palabrería así que disfrútenla

Cuídense mucho

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

sakura, te necesito- es la conversación

"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamiento

UNA DIFICIL RELACION

Las cosas entre kakashi y sakura habían iniciado con complicaciones ya que muchas personas de la aldea murmuraban y no aceptaban que un maestro y alumna tuvieran una relación pero a uno solo era eso si no también la diferencia de edad el cual a un empeoraba las cosas para aquella pareja, pero a un así conforme el tiempo fue pasando iban mejorando y los que hablaban de ellos fueron callándose ya que veía que en verdad era amor verdadero y no como una simple pasión fugas, así que no les quedo de otra que aceptar e inclusive los felicitaban.

Pero realmente ahora que podían salir sin preocupación realmente estaban felices, por que las cosas decían lo contrario y todo había empezado desde varias semanas donde sakura y kakashi se les complicaba estar juntos y todo era gracias al trabajo de los dos, que viendo las cosas el peligris tenia saturado de trabajo mas que sakura que simplemente iban medio día al hospital de konoha en cambio kakashi se la pasaba en misión tras misión o entrenando ninjas jóvenes.

Como iba diciéndoles todo empezó desde aquella tarde donde kakashi iba cambiando por la aldea leyendo su típico libro anaranjado sin poner nada de atención a su alrededor supuestamente por que era todo lo contrario el siempre estaba en todo pero actuaba como si no le importara nada hasta cierta conversación que había escuchado de dos mujeres de la aldea

Hola temari-saludo a su amiga-que milagro

Es lo mismo que digo Ino-suspiro- ya tiene mucho tiempo que no venia a la aldea-sonrió-pero haber dime que novedades hay por aquí- las dos rubias iban contándose todos los chismes que había en la aldea y las nuevas parejas que hasta que llegaron con sakura- no puede ser eso- la rubia la miro- en verdad sakura esta saliendo con kakashi- alzo la ceja- eso si que no me lo esperaba.

La rubia de la coleta sonrió-a un que no lo creas la frentona esta saliendo con el sexy de kakashi- suspiro.

Kakashi que iba caminando sin ser notado sonrió al ver como lo tenían considerado, y como todo macho su ego se alzo "_no por nada me consideraban el soltero codiciado", al v_er que era una típica platica de mujeres intento darla la media vuelta y seguir en su camino pero cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta escucho lo que decía una de las rubias.

Ino en verdad no lo tomes a mal yo se que sakura es tu amiga pero es que no crees que kakashi es demasiado grande para ella-suspiro-digo son 10 años de diferencia-hiso una pequeña pausa- ya se que en el amor no hay edad-alzo la ceja- pero hay que ser realistas esa relación no le veo futuro.

Temari- se sorprendió ante lo que decía- pero en verdad esos dos se aman que para ser sinceras yo le dije a sakura que tuviera cuidado por que el es mas grande que ella y es lógico que es un hombre de mucha experiencia y que ella tenia que ver que esa relación no era como la típica de solo noviecitos que se daban besos y ya-suspiro-pero a un así ella lo acepto y como veo las cosas están felices.

Vaya –alzo la ceja- no dudo que no se amen pero- suspiro- amiga cuanto crees que pueda dar esa relación seamos sinceras-miro a la rubia- a un que se amen la edad es la que se interpone por que ve sakura ahorita tiene 20 años y como toda chica joven se quiere divertir mientras kakashi tiene 30 años tu crees que el tiene el animo de salir a bailar o ir de paseo como lo tiene ella.

Ino un poco confundida la miro- temari no lo había pensado de esa manera pero viendo las cosas cruelmente si tienes razón-suspiro- la edad si tiene mucho que ver por que las veces que hemos salido todos en grupo kakashi no a asistido- recordó las veces que iban al bar siempre miraba a su amiga sakura mirando a las parejas-el cual me a dicho que es por trabajo que la verdad si lo creemos por que el un jounin de elite tiene muchas responsabilidades, mientras sakura solo trabaja medio tiempo en el hospital por esa razón tiene mas tiempo y puede salir con nosotros mientras el me imagino que a de llegar a casa y lo que quiere es descansar.

Ya ves ino a lo que me refiero- suspiro- ahorita sakuura aceptara las cosas sin ningún problema pero hasta cuando lo va aceptar-alzo la ceja- va a llegar el día donde ella va a explotar y le va a echar en cara todo y ahí es cuando se van a dar cuenta de que si realmente esa relación a valido la pena.

Mira temari se que tienes razón en eso pero yo conozco a sakura y ella esta consiente de todo eso por que a un que no lo creas tsunade hablo con ella y a un así lo acepto por que ella lo ama y puedo decirte que pase lo que pase ella jamás se arrepentirá de estar con kakashi- suspiro- lo único que podría pasar es que sea un golpe muy duro pero esperemos que nada de eso pase y que esos dos estén juntos por muchos años- sonrió- así que no pensemos a decir cosas tan tontas-le dio unas palmadas- mejor vamos de compras.

Se alejaron aquellas dos rubias sin darse cuenta que kakashi había escuchado toda su platica, el cual si le había afectado todo lo que habían dicho, por que el igual lo había pensando muchas veces antes de decidirse andar con sakura pero a un así se había arriesgado y había pelado por primera ves en su vida por lo que mas había querido así que a estas alturas del partido creo que no era bueno ya arrepentirse ,si no al contrario disfrutar y orar por que nada lo alejara de sakura- si eso es lo que are- suspiro- tratare de tener mas tiempo con sakura para salir y si es necesario iré a donde ella quiera ir a un que no me gusten esos lugares- se quedo pensativo y es que si iba a ser difícil ya que el era demasiado antisocial y no le agradaba ir lo lugares donde iba sakura pero a un así iba hacerlo por hacerla feliz y no dejar que se arrepintiera por estar a su lado.

Pero no era lo mismos decirlo que hacerlo por que pareciera que alguien o algo se interpusiera en su contra ya que la querida hokague le había asignado varias misiones y como si fuera poco lo mando a sustituir varios jounin que daban clases las cual no podían asistir por que se habían enfermado así que no le quedo de otra que seguir las reglas.

Ya pasadas de las seis de la tarde sakura esperaba en el departamento a que llegara kakashi y así recibirlo con la mejor sonrisa- hola amor- se levanto del sillón cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta- pensé que ibas a llegar mas tarde-le ayudo a quitarse la mochila y el chaleco-ven siéntate para que comas algo-sonrió-solo espérame a que caliente la cena.

No tengo mucha hambre amor- la tomo de la mano- ven vamos a descansar un poco- se sentía agotado después de varias misiones que le había asignado en el día.

Claro – se dirigieron a la recamara para recostarse en la cama- y como te fue-se recostó a un lado de el.

Ummm- suspiro-como siempre sakura- contestaba sin mucho ánimo- y tu día como fue- no había muchas cosas que comentarle así que no decía mucho.

Ahora me pasaron cosas muy chistosas-empezó a relatar desde que entro al hospital por poco y se cae y todo gracias a naruto que la había empujado para después rematar con el típico anciano que a un se cree joven y quiere hacerse el galán que viéndolo mas bien asía el ridículo- y cuando venia para acá me…- volteo a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que kakashi se había quedado dormido- que descanses-le dio un beso en los labios se acomodo y con tristeza se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente kakashi fue despertando poco a poco-ummm- empezó a buscar a sakura y no la encontró a s lado-sakura donde estas- se levanto de la cama y escucho ruidos en la cocina.

Hola- sonrió al verlo parado –no quise despertarte tan temprano- suspiro- por que veo que estas muy cansado.

Sakura- se acerco a ella y la abraso-perdón por quedarme dormido- estaba molesto consigo mismo- no era mi intención pero es que tsunade me a traído como loco trabajando en…-sakura lo callo con un beso.

No te preocupes amor-sonrió-entiendo que tu tienes mas responsabilidades que yo- disimulo su tristeza- así que no te preocupes te perdono- lo beso en los labios-si tienes hambre ya esta el desayuno-acomodo la mesa y se sentó junto con el a desayunas- a por cierto kakashi que vas hacer el domingo- se le queda mirando-lo que pasa es que se acaba de estrenar una película romántica y quisiera que me acompañaras-sonrió tímidamente.

Ummm el domingo-se quedo pensativo- no creo poder ir sakura- se apeno un poco- ese día tsunade me pidió de favor que llevara unos paquetes a la aldea de la nuevo-se le quedo mirando para ver que reacción tendría.

Enserio-suspiro- no te preocupes amor ya será para la otra-sonrió fingidamente- además dicen que o es muy buna-se llevo un bocado a la boca.

Kakashi se impresiono un poco por que conociendo sakura se pondría a reclamarle pero no al contrario solo sonrió como si nada "_pero ¿Por qué? no me reclama me dice que por mi trabajo ya no estamos juntos_" no entendía el quisiera que le dijera, que discutiera, pero no su pequeña comprendía su situación pero hasta que punto ella iba aguantar- sakura- suspiro- si quieres podemos ir el lunes en la noche- intento hacerla feliz- para ese día voy estar libre en la noche.

Si- se le iluminaron sus ojos- o kakashi gracias-se acerco y lo abraso-pero en verdad no hay problema yo entiendo- lo beso.

Amor no hay problema- le dio mucha gracia verla como a una pequeña- si tu quieres ir a ver esa película yo iré contigo-"_a un que se que me aburriré pero no importa"_-así que te espero a las 8 en el cine-sonrió-amor estuvo muy rico el desayuno- le ayudo a lavar sus trastes para después despedirse y salir a la torre de la hokague.

Y así paso una semana volando para la pareja y como lo había dicho antes pareciera que algo no los dejaba estar juntos, ya que esta ves le había asignado una misión rango A el cual lo había hecho irse casi toda la semana a la aldea del rayo, pero a un así intento realizarla lo mas pronto posible pero no pudo hacerlo y dejo a su pequeña en casa.

Mientras tanto sakura se sentía cada ves mas triste miraba a sus amigas con sus novios que iban de un lado a otro y eso la asía sentir peor por que ella igual quería estar con kakashi pero no podía ya que el tenia mucho trabajo y el poco tiempo libre que tenia se lo dedicaba a ella "_como quisiera estar así_" suspiro "_pero¿ por que? me pongo así si ya esta consiente de esta relación que esto iba a pasar" eso_ era mas que claro por que desde que el peligris había sido su sensei siempre había sido un hombre ocupado que para ser sinceros no tenia vida social por falta de tiempo y claro vamos a ser sinceros el era un antisocial que solo se dedicaba a leer su libro, pero a un así ella se había enamorado de el y no le importaba nada de eso por que ella quería estar a su lado y así fe lo que sucedía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no solo se trataba de amar a una persona para que la relación funcionara no claro que no si no que tenían que afrontar los problemas y así salir adelante pero ella pensaba que iba a ser fácil pero no lo era por que hay que ver la diferencia de edad que si importaba por que miraba a sus amigas y sus novios eran de la misma edad, por esa razón tenían tiempo de estar juntos por que trabajan las mismas horas mientras ella no por que kakashi era un hombre ocupado y lo pero era que como podía afrontar las cosas como podía gritarle y reclamarle con que derecho podía ser eso sin que se viera infantil y posesiva como podía hacerlo no claro que no podía por que ella lo había aceptado así la relación así que solo lo único que le quedaba era comprenderlo y aceptar que el poco tiempo que estuvieran juntas era para disfrutarlo como hoy en la noche que habían quedado en salir –basta sakura será mejor que me aliste-sonrió y se dirigió al departamento para arreglarse para el.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y kakashi había terminado todos los pendientes que tenia así que empezaba a retirarse para así estar puntual con sakura pero en ese momento escucho que le gritaban-kakashi hatake- la rubia salía del despacho enojadísima-pero que demonios es esto de informe-le aventó los pergaminos-será mejor que me entregues un buen informe si no quieres que te castigue

Kakashi se le quedo mirando "pero castigarme mas no creo que se pueda o si" se quedo pensativa-si tsunade-no quiso arriesgarse así que tomo los pergaminos y regreso a la oficina para redactar "espero que no llegue tarde" estaba preocupado de que se fuera sakuura pero como lo conocía sabia que no era nada puntual pero a un así empezó a redactar de nuevo las cosas.

Sakura iba caminando feliz mente por que por fin podía tener una cita con kakashi después de mucho tiempo – solo espero que llegue puntual- suspiro-pero conociéndolo va salir que se perdió por el camino de la vida-conocía bien a su peligirs pero a un así esperaría el tiempo suficiente.

Y así fue lo que paso ya eran las nueve de la noche y kakashi no aparecía pero a un así sakura lo esperaba , pero fue pasando los minutos y no aparecía el cual empezaba a preocuparse ,ya que tal ves estaba herido pero a un así si lo estuviera ya hubieran mandado a alguien pero a un no lo asía así que no había problema, así que intento relajarse hasta en ese momento apareció en una bola de humo pakun- buenas noches sakura-sonrió el can- eh venido a decirle que…- miro que sakura se había preocupado- kakashi se retrasara a un mas ya que tsuande lo a entretenido con varios informes pero no se preocupe el llegara.

Suspiro sakura al veri que no era nada grabe-esta bien pakun-suspiro-pero me puedes hacerme un favor-el pero la miro "que acaso ya me vieron con cara de paloma mensajera o que"- dile que no se preocupe que ya no venga que lo espero en la casa-sonrió fingidamente- por favor pakun puedes decirle- no le quedo de otra al can que regresar a donde estaba kakashi.

Por fin-kakashi dio un suspiro al ver que había acabado-maldición-miro el reloj y eran ya casi las diez- ahora si sakura me mata- salió como loco entrego los papeles y se dirigió a donde estaba sakura pero fue interceptado por pakun.

Kakashi espera- el perro gruño- sakura mando a decir que no te preocuparas que se iba a esperarte en la casa- miro como kakashi salió como loco-si gracias por todo pakun- se molesto el can pero que podía hacer si no que obedecer ordenes de su amo.

Ya en el camino kakashi empezaba a autor regañarse "_soy un imbécil_" ahora si no sabia como iba a reaccionar sakura pero seria lógico que lo mandara por un tubo por ser tan inconsciente pero es que no podía negarse con tsunade por que realmente le iría mal pero por que no arriesgarse si nunca había fallado yo creo que le tendría que apiadarse de el por una ves en su vida mínimo pero no era todo lo contrario pero que podía ser era un jounin de elite, solo tenia que obedecer ordenes, solo eso, _"esa no es sakura _"se paro en seco al sentir no muy lejos de ahí a sakura así que se acerco lentamente para no espantarla pero cual fue su sorpresa que al mirar adonde estaba ella no se encontraba sola si no que caminaba junto a su ex alumno renegado "_pero que hace aquí sasuuke" _estaba enfadado por lo que miraba y como no si sakura sonreía felizmente al lado de ese uchiha como si nada y ahí fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría al ver que las dos rubias si habían tenido la razón que la edad realmente importaba en una relación y que tarde o temprano sakura se iba a aburrir de estar a su lado, pero a un así el no quería dejarla ir así tan fácil no el quería luchar pero como podía serlo si la bruja de tsunade lo presionaba cada ves mas como podía ponerse en contra de la rubia. Solo se quedo mirando a sakura por que no tenia el valor de enfrentarla en ese momento y parte que estaba molesto así que decidió caminar por un rato y despejarse para ver quera lo que iba hacer, pero para su maldita suerte que en esos momentos estaba dudando que a la mejor kami se estaba pasando de listo con el, llego un anbu para infórmale que tsuande lo andaba buscando como loca desesperada- sabes que dile a tsuande que no me este jo…- se quedo callarlo por que podían asesinarlo por faltarle al respeto a la rubia- no mejor yo se lo diré personalmente- desapareció en una bola de humo, dejando a un anbu confundido.

Tsuande estaba en su oficina dándose un poco de tiempo suspiro y le dio un trago a su sake para relajarse- vaya hasta que por fin apareces hatake-sonrió al sentirlo- necesito que vayas a una misión muy importante así que necesito que te vayas ahora mismo.

Perdón tsuande pero no pienso obedecerla hoy así que por favor mande a otro jounin en mi lugar- la rubia volteo furiosa- y si piensa castigarme hágalo pero esta ves no pienso obedecer y que además- suspiro- quiero decirle que ahora mi vida personal a cambiado quisiera tener mas tiempo libre para estar con mi novia así que espero que no haya ningún problema alguno-levanto la vos con cuidado.

Tsunade sonrió-vaya hasta que por fin kakashi- el peligris la miro confundido- te has dado cuenta que tu vida personal a cambiado- alzo la ceja- pensé que no ibas a pedírmelo jamás que te diera tiempo libre.

Que- no entendía a lo que se refería la rubia pero en pocos segundos comprendió- me esta diciendo que…- se quedo callado al ver que tsuande lo miraba burlonamente y es que como no hacerlo si el se hubiera dado el valor de enfrentarla desde n principio no estaría mal su relación con sakura si no todo lo contrario – me va a dar tiempo libre-suspiro

Claro que si idiota- lo fulmino con la mirada- pensaba hacerlo pero me encanta hacerte sufrir y claro quería ver si realmente amabas a mi pequeña-sonrió- y veo que si la amas y eres capas de enfrentar a quien sea con tal de estar a su lad…- se quedo callada al ver como desaparecía kakashi- maldito hatake ni creas que voy a permitir que- se sentó en la silla para controlarse y así burlarse del peligriss ya que lo había puesto a prueba y el muy tarado no se había dado cuenta hasta apenas ahorita pero después vería como joderlo sin involucrar a sakuura.

Ya en el departamento se encontraba sakura desahogándose por todo lo que sentía en ese momento y cada ves se daba cuenta que su relación con kakashi iba a llegar a s fin-te amo kakashi pero ya no puedo mas-grito- ya no puedo callarme lo que siento- sollozaba sin darse cuenta que en ese momento aparecía el peligirs- se que me voy a ver infantil y egoísta por decirte que si me molesta que a no tengas tiempo para estar conmigo-agacho la mirada- que quiero que seamos una pareja normal eso es lo que quiero decir..-al momento que se giro se encontró con que kakashi estaba mirándolo-kakashi- se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió- como te fue- suspiro-me imagino que has de venir cansado-intento salir de la sala pero el se lo impidió.

Sakura- la miro fijamente- no te verías infantil al decirme lo que sientes-la jalo asía el- yo quiero saber que es lo que te molesta y que es lo que quieres que yo haga realmente

No te preocupes kakashi en verdad todo esta bien yo comprendo que eres un hombre ocupado y que- no podía hablar bien- yo estaba consiente que…

No sakura creo que ambos estábamos consientes de la diferencia de edad y de los problema que hemos tenido pero a un así no nos importo nada-suspiro- con tal de estar juntos así que quiero que me digas cuando te sientas triste o feliz-la abraso-por favor mi niña hermosa no quiero que te cayes quiero que me grites cuando haga algo malo como hasta ahorita lo he hecho que por ser tan idiota pensé que podía seguir con mi mismo ritmo de vida de antes que tu llegaras- por fin se daba cuenta que la rubia lo había puesto a prueba para que viera que su vida había cambiado- pero no puedo seguir así por que ahora ya no estoy solo ahora estoy con la persona que amo y que tengo que cambiar mi ritmo de vida

Kakashi en verdad yo no quiero interferí en tu vida yo quiero que sigas igual como siempre solo lo único que me molesta es que…- lo pensó por un momento pero el peligirs tenia la razón era momento de hablar- no puedas salir conmigo a pasear como lo hacen nuestros amigos yo quisiera eso en esta relación que nos tomemos de la mano y caminemos horas y horas para después no se perdernos por el bosque y disfrutar mutuamente de nuestro amor eso es lo que yo quiero una relación como las de ellos- empezó a sollozar-se que no puedo pedirte mucho por que yo te conozco y se que nada de eso te gusta pero a un así yo solo quiero que…- kakashi la cayo con n beso.

Eso es lo que quieres- sonrió-pues eso es lo que vas a tener sakura- la abraso- se que me conociste pero de una manera diferente como tu maestro mas sin en cambio no me has conocido al kakashi verdadero-la beso tiernamente- se que no soy muy fácil de expresar mis sentimientos que si tienes razón de que a mi eso no me gusta, pero en algo estas equivocada que yo no puedo darte una relación como la de tus amigos por que yo-hiso una pausa- soy mejor que ellos en cuestión de romanticismo- sakura se le quedo mirando y no entendió muy bien que a lo que se refería- y ahora en adelante pienso demostrar que la diferencia de edades tiene una buena ventaja y esa es que yo tengo mucho mas experiencia que todos aquellos mocosos en los cuales tus amigas se han fijado-sonrió- así que ahora en adelante me conocerás realmente- al finalizar la beso tiernamente para después subir apasionadamente.

Y así fue como por fin las cosas se habían compuesto entre kakashi y sakura que al principio no entendió muy bien las palabras de este pero conforme pasaron los días comprendió a lo que se refería y si que tenia la razón era una ventaja salir con un hombre 10 años mayor que ella, ahora se daba de topes por haber querido que el fuera como los novios de sus amigas claro que no podía ser como ellos por que el era mucho mejor que ellos en cuestión en lo romántico, ya que el no era el típico de regalar flores o mucho menos ositos de peluche, no claro que no el peligirs la sorprendía con cenas románticas, con paseos a media noche mirando la luna y las estrellas para después quedarse a mirar como salían los primero rayos de sol demostrándole con cada beso y caricias que la amaba por que no necesitaba palabras que se las lleva el aire no el demostraba su amor con pequeños detalles que significaban demasiado , que inclusive en hacer el amor era todo un experto ya que la asía llegar hasta la s estrellas al momento de llegar al clímax, en eso juraría que sus amigas jamás habían llegado en la misma manera que ella.

y ahí fue que entendió que no tenia de malo decir lo que sentía y lo que quería por que el siempre la escucharía y trataría de hacerla lo mas feliz que podía y ahora si podía callar a cualquiera al tratar de decir que la diferencia de edades no podía llegar a una buena relación .


End file.
